dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Stark
Iron Man (Tony Stark), after suffering a severe heart injury and being kidnapped, was forced to build a devastating weapon for his kidnappers. He instead created a suit of power armor to save his life and help protect the world as Iron Man. Personality Tony Stark is, for the lack of a better word, complicated. During his early days of success, Stark was a man who only cared about fame and wealth. He had no sense of responsibility or humility, always rubbing his success on the face of everyone he met. This all changed when he was captured by terrorists. After building the first Iron Man armor and escaping captivity, Stark had realized the kind of person he really was and engaged in a life of heroism to atone for his past mistakes. Tony cares about his girlfriend Pepper Potts and his bestfriend James "Rhodey" Rhodes Physical Appearance Tony is a caucasian male with short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a red and gold suit of armor with his arc reactor visible through the chest. Tony wears a red helmet with a gold faceplate, gloves with repulsor projectors on the middle of the palm and boots with jet on the bottom to give him the ability of flight. History Early History Anthony Stark was born on Long Island, the son of Howard Stark, a wealthy industrialist and head of Stark Industries, and Maria Stark. Tony is a boy genius, entering MIT at the age of 15 to study electrical engineering, and graduating at the top of his class. After his parents' accidental death in a car crash, he inherits his father's company. While observing the effects of his experimental technologies on the American war effort, Stark is injured by a booby trap and captured by the enemy, who then orders him to design weapons for them. However, Stark's injuries are dire and shrapnel in his chest threatens to pierce his heart. His fellow prisoner, Ho Yinsen, a physicist whose work Stark had greatly admired during college, constructs a magnetic chest plate to keep the shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart, keeping him alive. Stark uses the workshop to design and construct in secret a suit of powered armor. Stark uses the armor to escape, although Yinsen dies during the attempt. Powers and Abilities Powers Arc Reactor Powers Enhanced Senses: The reactor also increases the senses of its user, allowing Tony to "hear better" for example. Enhanced Strength: The R.T. node allows who possesses it to have a greater strength. Enhanced Healing and Durability: It has been shown that an user of an R.T. node not only recovers incredibly fast from different types of injuries but also to resist more physical damage than an average human. Psi-Shields: Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths alive when he was the director of the organization. Iron Man Armor Suiting up the Iron Armor: The armor used to require several machines to put on the suit, in a lengthy process. Later, this was changed to having it in a suitcase, which shortened the suiting up time, but was not very effective on the battlefield. With the Mark 42 Armor the suiting up process takes only a few seconds, which allow the suit to form around Tony from thought. Abilities *'Super-Genius class Intelligence:' Quite apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Tony Stark is far more than a mechanical engineering prodigy who graduated from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology with honors at the age of 17. *'Expert Engineer:' He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, any machinery. *'Expert Businessman:' Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multimillion dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He also strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses, and in one case, immediately fired an employee who made profitable (but illegal) sales to Doctor Doom. He states that if he wanted to, he could give away his entire fortune and build it up again within a week. *'Expert Tactician:' He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. *'Skilled Combatant:' Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He once managed to defeat five trained Skrull soldiers in single-handed combat and numerous Voldi gladiators *'Indomitable Will:' As evidenced by his two serious bouts with alcoholism and subsequent recovery, Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Stark himself. Paraphernalia *Armors : Iron Man wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. He has a number of suits aside from the current model. Some are mission-specific or prototypes for testing, others are older models kept for nostalgia or for research. He has developed a special briefcase to carry his armor in. A few models are too big for the case and require a separate module. As the multi-billionaire head of a global corporation, director of a global law enforcement/espionage agency, and a genius-level inventor, Stark can procure or develop additional technology as needed as possible. Gallery Iron Man Tony Stark.png|Tony Stark Iron Man Tony Mark XLVII.png|Tony Stark in the Mark 42 Armor Trivia *Stark is german for "strong". *Tony Stark's blood type is A+ (A Positive). *Tony's favorite sport is soccer. *Forbes.com has listed Tony Stark as #4 on its list of fifteen wealthiest fictional characters, with a net worth of US $8.8 billion. *''BusinessWeek'' has ranked Iron Man as one of the top ten most intelligent fictional characters in American comics. *Tony claims to have beaten Reed Richards in chess twice. *There have been at least 40 different armors built by Tony Stark since the first Iron Man Armor, though not all of them are Iron Man Suits. *Tony Stark has three doctorates. *Iron Man was ranked 12th on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes in 2011. *The character of Nathan Stark on the television show Eureka is inspired by Tony Stark. *Tony is the owner of Area 51. *Tony Stark is the first human to possess and use the powerful Infinity Gauntlet (Mr. Fantastic wore first, but without using it). *Tony created J.A.R.V.I.S. after his father's butler Edwin Jarvis. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Marvel Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers Category:Humans Category:Non-Superpowered Category:Geniuses Category:Stark Industries Category:Billionaire Category:Engineers Category:Iron Man